Funny Little Thing Like Fate
by Teana Taronsi
Summary: From the worst situations comes the best memories. Kagome's life is never going to be the same. Will she let Sesshomaru do the honorable thing? Or will he have to fight to be a part of her life? S/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character from Inuyasha. I make no profit from this work.

AN: Warning updates will not be in any timely manner as I have a lazy muse. Reviews are welcome. I want to become the best write I can be. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

A petite, raven haired beauty sat frozen in shock. It couldn't be true. She sat in the doctor's office on a very uncomfortable table, being told her life, as she knew it, was over. The cold sterile room seemed to shrink as the doctor rambled on about her _options_. On and on she went about abortion clinics and recovery time. Kagome became nauseous at the thought.

"I'm going to keep it," she stated, halting the doctor mid-sentence.

"Oh…okay." The doctor seemed shocked by her statement. Most women in her patient's situation would want to at least hear everything. "You still have time to think about this. You are only six weeks along, and adoption is another alternative," Dr. Minadi said, "No matter what you choose, you will need to see you an OBGYN pretty soon." She wrote something on her chipboard and handed a paper to her patient. "Take this to the front desk and they will set up an appointment for you."

"Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Minadi waved as she exited the room, wishing Kagome luck as she went about her day. Kagome rose from the table and started to redress. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she did this. What would she tell her family? How was she going to explain this? What about her degree? What about her job? So much for traveling the world. What would her mother say? What would Inu say? Oh no, Inuyasha!

She had been with Inuyasha for close to six years now. They had started dating their junior year of high school and had been inseparable ever since. The plan was that they would get married after they both finished college. That was only ten months away. Inuyasha would be graduating with a degree in business and Kagome with one in botany. Inuyasha was already sitting in on his father's company getting ready to take over when the time came, which wasn't for years to come. She had been so excited when Inuyasha had offered to take her all over the world to see her favorite plants in their natural setting. She had just started to plan the wedding. Not that it mattered anymore.

Six weeks pregnant. Six weeks. Well no wonder she had been so sick. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. She knew Inuyasha would completely freak out. Who wouldn't? It was kind of hard to explain to your fiancé that you just happen to be six weeks pregnant when you are suppose to be a virgin. Not only had she never had sex with Inuyasha but she wasn't even in the country six weeks ago. And knowing Inuyasha as well as she did, it would all be her fault. Hell, she thought it was all her fault.

She had been in South America on a botany trip. They were collecting clippings of different plants to see if they could get them to grow back home in the greenhouses. It had been wonderful, at least until the last week of her trip. Then she had ran into the most unexpected person. Inuyasha's hated half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had disappeared right after she had met the brothers, nine years ago. She had been invited to Inuyasha's 12th birthday party. She had just gotten there when Sesshoumaru had taken off out the door. No one knew where he had gone or why. There had been talk of him having an incurable disease. Or that he had gotten news from his up and coming business in the Americas and had just stayed there. The rumors had gotten weirder as the years went by and no word was ever heard. Well she didn't have to wonder anymore. She knew where he was. In the Amazon.

As she walked down the sidewalk toward the bus stop, she thought about her next move. She didn't want to go home. Inuyasha would be there and she wasn't ready to face him just yet. Stepping up onto the overcrowded bus, she decided to go to Sango's. Sango was the only one to know what had happened on the trip. She would surely understand and help Kagome figure out what to do next. Finding a spot in the back, Kagome sat down and waited for her stop.

"You are WHAT?"

` "Pregnant. Six weeks to be exact," Kagome stated. Sango looked at her in disbelief.

Sango was the only one who knew. She had noticed that Kagome was acting very strange around Inuyasha when she returned from Brazil and had immediately started to poke around for information. After four days of Sango contently asking what happen, Kagome gave in. She spilled everything.

Sango sat down, trying to absorb what her best friend had just told her. She was amazed by how calm Kagome seemed to be, but then Kagome always looked at the brighter side of things and plus she was just born to be a mother. "Oh honey, it's gonna be ok. We will get through this," Sango paused and thought about it, "What did you tell Inu?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Oh I don't wanna be there for that. He's gonna freak."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome joined Sango on the worn sofa. Leaning over she picked up Sango's coffee and began to take a sip when Sango suddenly knocked it from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Coffee is a no-no for pregnant women. Sorry Kag," Sango looked apologetic as she went to get a towel to clean up the mess.

"No coffee? Like at all?" Kagome's face took on a pout.

"Oh no, you don't. You aren't just eating for you anymore. You have a little one inside of you to think about too," Sango stated sounded way too much like her mother for her own good. She cleaned up the spilled coffee. "Thank the Gods for had wood," she mumbled and threw the towel into the dirty clothes. Kagome huffed and leaned back. She thought about how much life was going to change.

She suddenly felt as if something had turned her stomach and took off toward the bathroom. She saw stars as she emptied her already empty stomach. Gods, how she hated the smell of vomit. She cleaned herself up and rejoined Sango in the great room. Sango was waiting with a cup of warm green tea.

"What would I do without you, Sango?"

"Have to get your own tea?" Sango suggested with a smile. "Six weeks, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought I just had the stomach flu. Oh, how I wish I just had the flu," Kagome rambled on for a few minutes about how she wished to be sick, "Now, I'm sick and there is no getting better."

"So you're going to keep the baby?"

"How can you even ask me that, Sango? I am going to love this baby. I don't care that Inu isn't the father. I don't care one bit."

"Well, I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Sango. I might be asking for a huge favor depending on how Inuyasha takes the news."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you all enjoy. Please review and share your thoughts.

Chapter 2

Kagome opened the door to her apartment as quietly as possible. It was late. She had been at Sango's all day, trying to avoid this very moment. The door seemed to squeak louder than ever. The floor boards moaned in spots that she could have sworn had never made a peep before. She slipped off her shoes, set them aside and tiptoed across the entryway. She looked at the light switch. To turn on the light or not to turn on the light. Choices, choices. A cough from the direction of the couch drew her attention to a figure awakening in her living room.

Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head, working out the aches in his muscles from falling asleep on his fiancé's couch. A groan escaped his lips, as he extended his sore body over the arm of the couch. He looked up to see Kagome frozen at the entryway. He smiled as she relaxed and walked over into the living room. He had been waiting for her all afternoon. His father had told him to go home after a heated argument with the son of one of the board members. The idiot had made a comment about how if Inuyasha was going to chicken out of taking Kagome, he would be more than willing to take his place.

She looked nervous, Inuyasha noticed. He sat up, and motioned for her to sit next him. Kagome ignored his invitation and sat across from him on the loveseat. She chewed on her bottom lip thinking carefully about how she wanted to word what she had to tell him. She knew it was going to be hard.

"Inuyasha," she started. She paused looking for the right place to start.

"What is it, babe?" Inuyasha leaned closer to her. He was starting to get worried. Kagome never acted like this. What could it be?

"You know that I love you right?" Yeah that was a good place to start, she thought. Explain that this wasn't what she wanted. Explain that she still wanted him. That he was the only one that mattered. "You know that I would never hurt you right?"

"Kagome you are starting to worry me," Inuyasha said, not knowing where Kagome was going with this. Of course he knew these things. She was the perfect girl for him. She was his world.

"I have some news. It's not really good news either, but I want you to promise me that you will sit there and listen to everything that I have to say before you comment," Kagome rushed out in one breath hoping beyond hope that Inuyasha would listen.

"It can't be that bad. I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha reassured her.

Kagome took a deep breath. She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Would her baby have that colour of eyes, or would it take after her? She exhaled slowly.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant," Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the outburst she knew was going to come. She waited and waited. Finally she opened one eye just barely and peered out at her fiancé. Inuyasha sat in silence, a look of complete and total shock on his face. She had expected the anger. She was prepared for it, but this. She didn't know how to react this. "Inuyasha did you hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah I heard you," Inuyasha stated slowly. "I have a question."

"Ok…"

"How? Well I know how but how? I mean, you told me you were a virgin. You told me you loved me. Was all of that a lie? You told me that I was the only man you had ever even kissed. You told me I was it for you. The one, the only. What is that a lie too? Whose is it? What did you go and spread you legs for the first man that wasn't your fiancé? Or is it an ongoing affair? What you tell me 'no we should wait until we're married' but you will fuck anything that's not me? Come on, I mean, if you were just going to spread you legs anyway why couldn't you at least gave me a piece? I've been good. I've been faithful. I've put up with your stupid rules. Not that you followed your fucking stupid rules," Inuyasha paused here and looked at the backstabbing bitch that was sitting across from him. She was crying. Here he was worrying all week about her because she had been so sick and it turns out she's just a whore. What had he done to deserve this?

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome pleaded trying to calm him down so he would listen to her.

"When?"

"When what?" Kagome looked confused. When?

"When did it happen? How far along are you?" He needed to know.

"Six weeks," came her simple answer.

"Six weeks," Inuyasha quickly did the math. "But that was while you were in Brazil. You fucked someone you didn't even know instead of me? Do you have no morals?"

"No, that's not what happen," Kagome started to explain but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Really than what happen? No guys went on that trip. You don't know anyone in Brazil. Please explain how you fucked someone you knew when you were in Brazil."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. She didn't want to do this to him. She didn't want any of this.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Sesshoumaru? That made no sense what so ever. Sesshoumaru was dead. Their father had looked. And looked. And looked. No trace was ever found. He had fallen off the map. Sesshoumaru? "He's dead."

"I thought so too, but he's in the Amazon," Kagome tried to go on but Inuyasha held his hand up for her to stop.

"Ya know what I don't want to hear it. You just can't seem to help yourself. First you lie about loving me. And now this. I know I never like the bastard but this? Come on Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and reached for his jacket. "I'm out of here."

Kagome sat in defeat. He left. She didn't even finish telling him everything. He didn't believe her. Inuyasha thought her a whore. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had asked for this to happen to her. She deserved to be alone, but her baby didn't deserve to suffer because of her mistakes. She put her head in her hands and started to sob. It was hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked out his windshield without really seeing the city that was all around him. Could his life get any worse? He had lost everything today, his life, his love, everything. Looking back at the incident, he decided he might have overreacted, but she betrayed him. He felt his phone go off in his pocket.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered his phone. Why did he answer his phone? He didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Son, I need you to come into the office," his father's voice came through the phone, "It's important, so please hurry." The phone beeped and Inuyasha brought it down to see that his father had hung up on him.

"Rude jackass," Inuyasha mumbled as he pressed down on the gas pedal. The speedometer was quick to rise as he pushed the car to go even faster. The thrill of breaking the law caused adrenaline to race through his veins. It numbed the pain from earlier. He wondered what his father wanted that was so important he couldn't say it over the phone.

Toga leaned against his desk as he stared at the practical stranger sitting across from him. While much of the outside was the same as the person he once knew, the eyes told a completely different story. The golden eyes that had once held such passion and pride now were filled with guilt and sorrow. His son had changed and Toga wasn't sure if was for the better.

Toga rounded the desk and kneeled beside the chair his son was currently in. He spoke in a soft tone, "Inuyasha is on his way. Are you ok Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face Toga. He looked at the distinguished look of his father that he had once tried so hard to copy. He looked down at himself. His once perfectly pressed shirt was torn and bloody. His pants were cut off into shorts and stained with gods knows what.

"Honestly Father, I don't know," Sesshoumaru answered. Even his voice had changed. The once smooth baritone voice had become raspy and coarse. He looked into the smooth, polished surface of his father's mahogany desk. He was trying to avoid his father's gaze. He knew if Toga saw the look he knew was in his eyes then questions would be asked. Questions he wasn't sure he wanted asked or even knew the answer to.

"So, are you going to tell me where you disappeared to or just let me guess? You really scared your mother and I. We had no idea what happen or if you were ok. What were you thinking?" Toga ranted, trying to convey to his son just how worried his family was about him. He stood and leaned against his desk.

"Please Father, it is a long complicated story and I know when Inuyasha arrives he will want to hear it too and I would only like to tell it once."

"Fine. Then tell me what you plan to do now that you are back?"

"Welcome to Taisho Inc. I will be with you in one moment," the receptionist mumbled out, not even bothering to look up to see who had walked through the doors.

"No need Dianne, I know the way," Inuyasha's rough voice answered. Dianne quickly looked up from her paperwork. Inuyasha saw the fear flash in her eyes as she recognized just who she had blown off.

"Mr. Taisho! I'm so sorry. I was just working on a note for your father," she went on until Inuyasha held up his hand.

"It's cool. I'm just going up that way. Do you want me to take it for you?"

"Um… I think I should deliver it myself. Thanks though."

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged and went by into the elevator, wondering what was up with his father's new receptionist. He pressed the 35th floor's button and waited. He chatted with the employees that got on and off as he made his way slowly up. Finally he reached his floor.

The doors slid open reviling a polished marble floor with a desk in the middle of the room. The executive secretary sat behind it hunched over her computer typing. Three doors were situated beyond that. The two on the sides had their doors open and Inuyasha could see one was empty except for a desk. It was meant for his brother. The other was his own. The cleaning crew had obviously been by because it was neat and orderly and he knew that was not how he had left it yesterday.

His father's office door was closed. Inuyasha's eyebrows soared upon seeing this. His father NEVER closed his door. Not even in a meeting. Something must be going on. He walked forward. The secretary never even rose from her position. He walked to his father's door and, feeling very strange, knocked.

He heard his father's voice telling him to enter and he swung the door open. Inside he saw his father standing against his desk and a person sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Looking closely at the individual, he gasped in shock.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed and, claws raised, attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was extremely hard for me to get out. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru quickly slid the chair he was occupying back into Inuyasha. He bent into a defense position and waited for Inuyasha to attack. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru lips, warning the weakling not to continue.

Inuyasha returned his brother's growl and threw the chair into the wall. It shattered upon impacted. Splinters bounced off the other furniture and the floor. Toga raised his arms to protect his eyes and tried to get his sons' attention, however was unable to. Inuyasha sprinted forward toward Sesshomaru, but before he could reach him, Toga grabbed him by the collar and picked him up off his feet.

"Knock it off!" Toga yelled in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. His father's eyes were streaked with red, and Inuyasha didn't dare to disobey.

"He didn't tell you what he did, did he?" Inuyasha asked his father, "'Cause if he did, you wouldn't have stopped me."

"I said knock it off, Inuyasha. Do not make me repeat myself!" Toga's face took on a very serious tone as he glared as his youngest son. "I have not been told. However, Sesshomaru is back. He is well. For now, I don't care what he did. He has something to tell us both. We will sit and listen as he tells us what he has to say. You will say nothing, Inuyasha. No outbursts. No threatening. You will do nothing, Inuyasha. Not until he is finished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Inuyasha mumbled plopping down on the sofa on the far side of the room, as far away from his brother as possible. He pouted at the harsh tone of his father.

"Sesshomaru, please son," Toga urged his oldest.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "It all started on Inuyasha's 12th birthday. I had been descending the stairs when I smelt the most intoxicating scent. My beast was enthralled with the being that it was coming from, but she was human. I would not allow it. I couldn't allow it. My pride and honor were at stack."

"Bullshit, you ass," Inuyasha rose from his seat only to be thrown back into it by his father.

"Please be quiet, Inuyasha," Toga begged his youngest, " Continue please Sesshomaru."

"As I was saying. A human had enthralled my beast. I ran. I knew not what else to do. I couldn't fight him. He was enraged because of my hatred for her species. Enraged at my thoughts of killing her just to remove the scent. I could not allow myself to fall in such a way.

"I ran, and ran, and ran. Until I could no longer feel my feet below me. Until I could no longer breath in that rich beautiful scent. It matter not to me where I was. It matter not that I had nothing on my person. I believe, now, that that first stop was in India.

"It was late. The moon was high about me. A waning moon as I remember. A beautiful waning moon. I know not what came over me. I was alone. My beast had decided to lock itself deep within my mind. I felt helpless. Truly helpless. It almost broke me. My pride still at the foremost of my mind. I could not give in. I would not allow my beast control. I would not give into the scent. I would not take a human. I couldn't. At the time, I felt, Father, that Izyoui was a dishonor and a stain upon our name. I could not follow in your footsteps. I would not weaken myself.

" I stayed in a small abandoned hut for some time. It was rundown. I found it to be a poor replacement for the home I had chosen to leave, but it was better than the rains. I watched with a detachment as the lands around me flooded. I felt very little for the humans that ran from their homes or the mothers that cried for the loss of a child. What did it matter to me? I felt my mind slowly slipping away from me. I ate what I found in the waters. My existence had become a hollow shell of my former self. I thought not of anything. For to do so was excruciating. My beast still hid within my consistence.

"I left when the rains stopped. I had long since lost track of time. I ran. I was alone. I was so alone. Running made me feel like at least the wind was with me. And so I ran. I reached a forest. The undergrowth was thick and luscious. This place was untouched by man. It was peaceful. I felt as if I could find my escape within the black floor of this jungle," Sesshomaru stopped and looked out the window at the endless sea of concrete and metal. His thought of the smells that assaulted his sensitive nose upon entering the city. Yes, he did miss the forest, but he missed his life more. Eyes set with a new focus he looked to his father and brother.

"I found a new life there. I felt free. No longer were there expectations put upon me. I lived as I had always wanted. I wondered when the mood hit. Or I would stay in one area for moons on end. The sights I saw. The things I have experienced. It was truly magical. The way we were meant to live. Still I felt as if I was alone. My beast had returned by this point, however he still refuses to speak to me. I found myself a tribe. They knew not that I was about in the forest. They had suspected that something was there. I felt drawn to them. Almost as if they were pack."

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over as he remembered the small tribe of unique men. When he spoke again it was in an awed voice. "They were but humans. Weak pathetic humans. Barely able to provided for themselves. They lived as savages, yet I felt as if they had made the right choice. They needed not to have pretenses of wealth. They had family. What need did they have for mansions when they had each other. I found myself wondering about how backward everyone else in the world truly was. I missed some of the convenience of home, but I found myself watching them and learning.

"It was four moon cycles after I started watching them that a small group of people joined the tribe. They were from here. I was amazed that humans from here would travel so far. I tried to stay away after that, but for some reason my beast wanted me there. I lost the battle with him and he pushed me into his cage. I remember how lost I was. I no longer was in control. I could see nothing. Sense nothing. I remember feeling fear for the first time." A heavy sigh left Sesshomaru. He looked down ashamed of himself for losing control. Toga tried to comfort his son, but Sesshomaru recoiled from his touch.

"That still doesn't tell me why you did it you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled rising to his feet. "Why did you fuck Kagome?"

"Who?" came Sesshomaru's confused reply.


End file.
